Because I can!
by Coral Q's bff
Summary: Fran is known for his ability to betray none of his thoughts. The human mind is an interesting field. And if he should explore it a tad? Contains FranxBluebell For Great Question's Crack Pairing contest. Contains psychologic themes and rated M for nakedz.


Coral: I am seriously regretting going into the contest, lol. For Great Question's contest of questionable quality.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Contains Fran. And Bluebell. Together.

Because I can!

Fog rolled into the bleak dewy morning in Japan. Such a day only gave bitter hope to a normal individual. Another day, another sign one was alive. Fear was the element ruled by the hand of Byakuran. Fear, in addition to massive amounts of power, influenced the mind to a state of utter desolation. To survive, what must one do? What must be done to ensure existence? Thoughts of such would lead to actions. Actions which brought results, and consequences.

"The human mind is rather interesting," murmured one young man in apathy. "Give words that encourage, and that person would find inner strength. Give words that discourage, and that person would still find such strength to defy those words. Is this part of what makes the flames of dying will?"

Fran of Varia, representative of the Mist, taken after his master, illusionist master Rokudo Mukuro. A person of mystery, giving nothing to others with his blank slate of a face. His aqua green eyes betray none of his thoughts, not even to his allies. "Or... Is it mere foolishness, which makes us human?" Paying no mind to his partner, who grumbled about stupid frogs and their babbling nonsense, he scouted up ahead in search of foes. None in sight.

"Ushishishi. Disappointed?"

Fran turned his head slightly, light green bangs shifting, causing his head to itch slightly. "Only that you won't let me take off this hat." He twitched none and flinched none as a knife flew straight smack into the black flesh of the giant frog hat. If the knife had really hurt him, he never revealed. Nevertheless, he monotonously added, "Ow." To which he was awarded more knives, resulting in the marvelous reward of a Frog hat, exclusive mustache edition. Dangerously handsome indeed. The green haired boy merely yanked each knife out one by one.

Bend. Bend. Bend.

He was on the fourth before he was on the receiving end of Belphegor's muddy 89.99 (It was on sale) black leather boots complete with a zipper and belt buckles. "Bel-sempai." He drawled as his face was squished on the grass grounds. "Please take your dirty boot off me."

The blond former prince merely cackled with a sharp grin. "No. You should be honored that royalty such as myself is willing to even let you lick my boots, peasant."

"You mean exiled, disgraced, prideless, and currently sullied sort of royalty. Fits you well." Another kick. "Ow," He deadpanned. The frog hat bearer would have had more kicks had it not been for a chuckle interrupting whatever "fun" they were having.

"My, my. It looks like we've found some of Vongola's units, hm, Bluebell?"

If Fran had been anyone else, he would have quirked an eyebrow in extreme surprise. What sort of man wore that much make up? And such a bright color at that. And the clothes... Were decent enough to tell he was a man, at least. Still, this was Fran. "Couldn't get enough of Macy's?"

Immediately Belphegor removed his foot off Fran roaring in laughter as the Cloud Funeral Wreath widened his eyes, cheeks growing red with rage. The frog head took the opportunity to stand and brush off the dirt.

"You!" Kikyo shouted in anger. No one ever, _ever_ makes fun of his facial methods. **Ever**!

"Shishishi- Hahahaha! The froggy actually did something right!" The frog's partner stifled his laughter for a mere ten seconds, pointing his index directly at Kikyo. "And you're supposed to be the second-in-command of the Funeral Wreaths? Well, at least you take the time to look good! Shishishi!"

"Quite making fun of Kikyo!" cried a high pitched voice.

Fran slightly raised his eyelids tilting his head. Now here was a sight. A petite framed girl with bright blue eyes, long flowing blue hair, and well... She was very blue. But he didn't really mind that much, or rather if he did, it wasn't shown. For certain, it wasn't as bad as the man. Practically more decent.

Belphegor grinned widely as his hand slipped out a number of knives within the cracks of his fingers. "Ushishishi., froggy. You have fun with the girl, courtesy of the prince."

Fran sighed. "How brave of you to be gallantly taking the honor of fighting the flamboyant man, former highness. Endearing and brave, I shall never forget. Now that's Varia quality." Immediately, the frog boy was given a smack to the head.

"Ushishishi... I changed my mind. You can play dolly with the little girl." Never minding the fact that it was the same thing, Belphegor charged forth at Kikyo, immediately throwing his knives in the air.

The green frog boy trailed after, rushing toward Bluebell, who swiftly jumped into the air. Fran halted his pace, looking up in the sky at his opponent.

"Nyeh! What the heck are you supposed to be? A clown?" The blue haired girl stuck out her tongue while simultaneously pulling on a bottom eyelid.

Fran gave no retort and simply ran after her as she began flying off into the west. Soon, it became a little game of sorts. Occasionally she would rush in another direction to lose him, and he would in turn run after.

Bluebell snickered in glee. This was her playing field. Did the other boy really think he had a chance against her? Especially with her special ability as the Rain Funeral Wreath. She flipped a bit into the air and spotted a clearing. Now that seemed like a nice place for their battle. Narrowing her aqua blue eyes, she smirked and flew toward the clearing.

The frog showed no sign of fatigue as he too passed by the trees into the clearing. Fran gazed around slightly. "So you decided here, huh?"

Bluebell laughed and jutted out her index with glee. "You..." She declared with confidence, "Are going to die here! I'll be taking information about Uni-sama from you, and then you're going to die! Painfully by my hands!" She giggled further. "Byakuran-sama will be very pleased. I'll even take your hat as a trophy!"

Fran tilted his head, unaffected by her words. "I see... You want my hat."

The Funeral Wreath was immediately taken aback. "W-What? No!"

Heaving out a sigh, Fran shrugged. "So all you do is for Byakuran. What did he ever do for you?"

The blunette widened her eyes in anger. "None of your business!" shrieked the girl. "You know what? I changed my mind! I was going to be nice and make it a quick death, but you'll die slowly!" With that, she unzipped her jacket, revealing the fused box onto her bosom.

Fran's attention was quickly shifted not to box, but the much more interesting chest she had. It wasn't as flat as her outfit made it out to be. Nice plump peachy breasts that were quite shapely. For a fleeting moment, the green head was quite distracted... Very much distracted. '_Those nipples are nice too..._'

Before she could force her ring flames into the box, her hand was halted by Fran, who somehow managed to leap into the air up to her level. "W-what?" She uttered in shock. She gaped as her hand was intertwined into his.

Fran's usual apathetic face twitched slightly into a small smile. How odd that she was suddenly having this effect on him. He usually made sure that he himself was blank, a canvas untouched by paint, unstroked by the brushes of human minds. And yet here he was, already filled with mere specks of emotion. Fear it, he did not. He felt for the first time rather excited. Aqua green eyes flickered as he leaned up to whisper, "It's not necessary, or wise, to be naked..."

With that, Bluebell's world spiraled out into swirls and shattered into the bridge of illusions. She couldn't speak, as Fran stood before her, probing into her thoughts and dragging them out through his words.

"He doesn't care for you, you know."

Hands grasping at the little waist bringing the body closer to his.

"Sh-shut up! He brought me out of that wretched place!"

Fingers stroking against her thigh, reaching downward.

"And you wish to repay him with your services? With all the deaths you did, I'm more than quite certain that it's more than enough."

Lips leaning close to hers.

"Byakuran did more for me than anyone! You know nothing!"

"So it is something else?"

"I-It's not-!"

"You wish someone cared?"

"It's not that at all! No matter what, if I can't be useful to Byakuran-sama, then there's no point in my existence!"

Fran shook his head. He would never understand something like this. The wish to be used, to be broken, to be done as pleased by the one they care for? Unfathomable. Bewilderness came to his mind, and he frowned. This girl... Was ruining him. He was dragged, tempted by the brush's touch. He yearned for it, and wished for it. Perhaps, she wished it too? To be no longer a mere blank slate... If that is the case... Perhaps he does understand.

"Fill me with your desires..." murmured Fran, gazing deeply into ocean blue pools.

Bluebell's body shook against the illusionist's touch. What was happening to her?

"Please..." breathed Fran against the soft skin of her peach colored neck.

The Rain Funeral Wreath lost control of herself and yielded. Varia, Vongola be damned with it all. She could kill him at any time and she knew it... Just that she'll have a bit of fun first...

Hands entangled within green silky locks, kisses soft hardening with lust, clothes discarded within the dark void of illusions, fulfillment from within and satisfaction from it all.

Fran... Had never felt anything like it. Such thrills excited and scared him. His hands wandered and roamed across her body, squeezing her firm breasts, lightly stroking the box, which he had yet to see what it does. The human mind was extraordinary... To be filled with so many possibilities... As he rocked back and forth along with the Rain Funeral Wreath, a small look of tenderness was exchanged between the two.

Bluebell reached up toward his head, then thought better of it.

"...I thought you wanted my hat as a trophy?"

"Nope. You should keep it. It makes you ugly." At the apathetic stare, Bluebell giggled, only to pause. Scowling, she pushed off Fran. "After today, we're enemies."

"...Of course."

Bluebell twitched. The apathetic look was no longer cute.

**-Owari-**

Byakuran happily held up a phone, "Bluebell-chan~? It's for you!"

Bluebell took the phone asking, "Yes?"

"We should do it again," was the monotonous reply.

Immediately the phone was hung up.

"Bluebell-chan~? Who was that?"

"No one!"

"Bluebell-chan has a boyfriend? How cute!"

"Byakuran-sama! It's not that at all!"

"No, no~! Bluebell-chan, I understand completely! You should invite him to come over for marshmallows! Tell him to bring a bag too."

"Byakuran-sama!" Poor Bluebell was given looks of pity and a pat from Kikyo. "It's not fair!"

Soon, the mermaid vowed, a certain frog was going to pay.


End file.
